Too cool for soul eater? ON HOLD
by Amori-Sasaki
Summary: Lila is a new student at the DWMA. She's cool calm and cares about others, basically she's the girl version of Soul. She is a very powerful scythe and she can't find anybody that can match her soul wavelength no even lord death. So lord death asks Soul and Maka to team up with her. Problem is that Soul and Lila are always arguing but could it be blossoming love?
1. Chapter 1

Lila's POV

"So this is the famous DWMA" I said walking to the front door of the academy. I'm three hours late but who cares?

I'm enrolling here as a weapon but who knows if I'll get a Meister, nobody has ever been able to match my soul wavelength.

I walked into the academy to see empty hallways; classes must be in session right now. I decided to just wander around the school for a bit. Who needs class?

Before I could start wondering I heard a bell ring and saw crowds of students pour out of classrooms. I looked around at everybody; I felt so different, _I'm way cooler than all these kids._

"Excuse me are you lost" I heard a girl say from behind me, I turned around to see a girl with ash blond hair and wearing a school girl outfit, next to her was a boy with white spikey hair and red eyes.

"No I'm too cool to be lost I'm just a new student" I said

"I'm Maka and this is Soul" said Maka

"who are you" asked Soul.

"My name is Lila" I said

"Well Lila if you're a new student you should go to the death room to see lord death" said Maka

"Come on we'll take you there" said Soul with a smirk

Maka's POV

Soul and I took Lila to the death room to get her a Meister. We opened the doors and started walking down the hallway. She looks like she has no interest in anything, reminds me of Soul.

"So are you a weapon or a Meister" I asked

"weapon" said Lila.

This caught Soul's attention,

"So you're a weapon huh, what type" said Soul.

Lila actually looked up for the first time, looking at Soul,

Lila's arm turned into huge black scythe that glowed bright purple, then her arm turned back to normal.

"So you're a scythe, I'm one too" said Soul turning his arm into a scythe

"It's so small" said Lila

"what" I asked

"your scythe is so small how do plan on getting any kishin souls with that tiny blade" said Lila unimpressed.

"Hey what the hell is with you, how many kishin souls have you gotten huh" yelled soul

"I see so you wanna go" said Lila changing her arm back into a scythe

"see look at how much bigger my blade is" said Lila with a smirk.

"That's it punk now you're gonna get" said Soul

_Oh no soul is already fighting with the new student, I guess it was going to happen sometime soon though. I know I'll look at her soul._

I focused hard on her soul, _why can't I match her soul wavelength? It's so irregular, I've never seen anything like this before it so powerful._

"I see you have met our new student Lila" said Lord Death appearing in front of us.

Soul's POV

_What is this girl's problem? She thinks she's cooler than me, sure her blade is bigger than mine but it doesn't mean it's sharper. I smirked_

"I suggest you two change your arms back to normal we have a lot to discuss about Lila's stay at the academy" said Lord death

"sorry Lord Death" said Maka.

"Alright then let's get to work" said Lord Death

"now Lila is much more powerful than most weapons at this academy, almost as powerful as a death scythe" said Lord Death.

_Almost as powerful as a death scythe? That's pretty cool, no I'm still the coolest guy here. But how can scythe that has collected no kishin souls be so powerful._

"Both my parents were very powerful death scythes, they died when I was very little and I inherited there power" said Lila smirking

"Just because you're so powerful doesn't mean your cooler than me" I said

"Oh shut up small blade" said Lila.

"Lord Death is that why I can't match her soul wavelength" asked Maka.

"Yes, I can't even match her wavelength, it's going to be hard to find Meister for her, so she's going to be teaming up with you two until we can find her a Meister, show her how things are done here at the academy and she will be in professor Stein's class" said Lord Death

"WHAT? NO WAY I'M NO HANGING OUT WITH THIS LITTLE BRAT" I yelled

"Soul, don't be rude just at least try and be nice" said Maka.

We left the Death Room with Lila, _one thing I know is that this girl is not going to be cooler than me no matter how hard she tries._

**Lila's POV**

"So Lila where are from" asked Maka

"Canada, I've been living with my aunt and uncle" I said

_Truth is I hate my relatives, none of them are weapons so they treat me like a freak, so when my cousins annoy me I just turn my arm into a scythe to scare them so they leave me alone. So when I got invited to join the DWMA I was so happy that I could live in my own apartment._

"Well it's time to get to Professor Steins class, it's just down the hall let's go" said Maka

"You're probably going to get dissected because you have such an irregular wavelength" said Soul

"what the hell" I said

"don't listen to Soul he's being an idiot" said Maka giving soul a Maka chop.

_Man this kid Soul is annoying, he's trying to be cool when he knows that I'm the coolest one and that blade it's so pathetic it's doesn't even have any powers it's just a dull small scythe. Hope this school isn't as strange as it sounds._


	2. Chapter 2

**Lila's POV**

We walked into the classroom and all eyes turned on me. _Yeah that's right stare at my coolness and envy that none of you are as good as me. _All I did was smirk and I sat down next to Maka for the class.

"I see you have all noticed our new student Lila, try and make her welcome " said Dr. Stein

There was another girl next Maka, she looked like me sort of, she had the same color black hair as me except it was a little longer and we both had pale skin.

"Oh, Lila this is Tsubaki" said Maka

"Hi it's nice to meet you, I'm a weapon" said Tsubaki

"Me too who's your Meister" I said

"Oh, that's him over there" said Tsubaki pointing to Blackstar sounding a little less excited.

I looked to see a with blue spiky hair wearing a ninga outfit? No it's more like an assassin's outfit.

"He's a little annoying at first but once you get to know him he's really nice" said Tsubaki

"I'm a scythe and I don't have a Meister yet but I'm not sure if I'll find one because nobody can match my soul wavelength" I said a little glum.

_It's not fair why did I have to kill that stupid witch anyway?_

"Don't worry you'll find a Meister and until then you've got me an Soul" said Maka

"uh, Soul I hate Soul" I said

"listen he's not a bad guy I just think that you and Soul are really alike and your trying to counter act each other" said Maka.

"Hey Lila why is professor Stein looking at you like that" asked Tsubaki

I looked over and I saw him staring at me, _I felt as if he was looking inside of me, no he was looking at my soul, that creep!_

"He's thinking of how he should dissect you" said Soul right in my ear

"MAKA CHOP" said Maka whacking Soul on the head with a book

"don't be an idiot Soul" said Maka.

The class went on and I tried my best to keep up, I couldn't write that quickly, how is everyone so fast? So I didn't have all the notes.

The bell rang and everyone started packing up. Maka noticed that I didn't have the notes.

"here do you want to borrow my notes, professor Stein is a really fast writer it took me awhile to keep up with his speed" said Maka

"thanks" I said accepting the notes.

"Lila can I talk to you for a minute" asked professor Stein

"Maka are you coming" said Soul

"I'm going to wait for Lila how about you look at the message board for a new mission" said Maka.

I walked over to Professor Stein, Maka following behind me

"is something wrong" I asked,

"well I was looking at your soul today in class and I saw two wavelengths" said professor Stein

I just looked down at my feet uneasily.

"One wavelength of a very powerful scythe and the wavelength of a Witch" said professor Stein

I was still looking down rocking on my heels

"Lila are you a" said Maka

"Witch" said professor Stein.

There was a moment of silence, I looked up

"idiot, I'm not witch I just killed one ate it's soul" I said

"but when a weapon eats a witch's soul the wavelength should disappear" said professor Stein.

"I ate the witch Arachne's soul" I said

"you're the one that killed Arachne, but what difference does it make she is still a witch" said Maka

"the witch Arachne put a curse on her soul, whoever eats her soul will also keep her soul wavelength, there's an upside to this you get a great amount of power comparable to a death scythe, but also a downside since Arachne's soul wavelength has be combined with your soul her spirit can slowly pull you down and eventually consume you in the same madness as Asura, are aware of this Lila" said professor Stein.

"Yes, her voice has been in my head ever since I ate that damn soul" said Lila

"is that why even Lord Death can't match her soul wavelength" asked Maka

"yes exactly" said professor Stein

"but Lila can fight the madness and if she's strong enough she can prevent it completely, it looks like you're strong enough but just barely so be careful and I wish you best of luck" said professor Stein.

"Thank you professor Stein we'll be on our way now" said Maka leading my out

My head was still down I felt some tears come down my face, _"Lila don't tell anymore of your little friends this or I'll have to pull you down further" said Arachne, damn you witch._

Once we were in the hallway Maka notice that I was crying

"are you ok Lila? I know this is probably really hard for you I'll tell Soul and then he'll be nice to you" said Maka

I looked up with tears running

"can you please not tell anyone else about this please" I said looking at her

"yeah no problem, I'm having some friends over at my apartment tonight you should come" said Maka.

Maka told me her address

"hey that's the same building I live in" I said

"what's your room number" asked Maka

I told her my room number

"that's right next to mine, cool, I'll see you tonight" said Maka running off.

I got to my apartment and plopped myself on the couch. What a day. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror, _converse skinny jeans and a hoodie never goes out of style_

I thought looking at what I was wearing. I then turned my arm into a scythe and I examined the purple glow.

_Damn witch I wish I could kill you again so you would leave my life alone, _I then felt a sharp pulling pain in my head, I fell to ground breathing hard

_I am stronger than you Arachne you can't pull me down_

"_so you want me go harder, very well" said Arachne_

The pain got worse

"AHHHHCKK AHHHHHH" I screamed.

_I will not let you win, I'm going to become stronger_

"_I'm barely even trying Lila, I could just go full force and consume you but I want to see you slowly suffer" said Arachne_

The suddenly stopped and I was there on my knees left trembling. My door suddenly flew open it was Soul.

"are you ok what, oh wait it's you" said Soul disgusted

"come on over next door I bet Maka want to see you" said Soul glumly.


End file.
